Going Mad
by LovelyHappyGothGeek
Summary: The Mad Hatter has finally begun to live up to his name, as has, apparently, the rest of Wonderland. T for Insanity.
1. Going Mad

"…and the biscuits with the crumpets, and the crumpets with the tea, but oh dear, that won't ever work, shall it? Because the biscuits hate the tea, and the crumpets are devilish little things – always vengeful, they are…"

A lunatic smile appeared on the Hatter's face as he sat, mumbling to no one in particular and jerkily adjusting his had so it sat even more crooked on his white-haired head. Abruptly standing, he grabbed the pot of tea before him and began pouring it onto the table, missing any near teacup by several feet. His muttering increased in oddness, voice rising as it cracked to a higher octave.

"…and since the biscuits are leaving – everyone leaves, there isn't any more love for the Hatter. Oh, woe be the poor Hatter, dying by his own hats alone, alone with lonely aloneness – March Hare left me first, oh yes, he started it all, started and ended and began again – but the poor Hatter has lost his hat! What be a Hatter without his lovely hat?! Dormouse left second, and then….Then there was HATTER! Yes, oh yes, Hatter left next, losing his hat! The hats left the Hatter! What is the Hatter without his hats? The hats left the Hatter, all alone, he is-"

Cutting himself off with a deranged giggle, he turned to the crumpets, grabbing a butter knife and beginning to stab them repeatedly, his grin growing to maniacal proportions – rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat's. Ice-cold tea was poured over the remains of the cookies; dropping the teapot, the Hatter was covered with tea and cookie crumbs as he smashed his favorite teacup to bits.

The Cheshire Cat sighed, allowing himself to be visible again, before adopting a lounging position on the branch above the Tea Party, watching the scene with careless interest. A frown graced his comical face as the Hatter fell to the ground, insane laughs shredding the silence and he sighed. A minute later the Hatter had resumed his babbling and had begun re-destroying everything in sight, the Cheshire Cat leaving with another sigh.

"Alice shouldn't have left us…the poor fool…"


	2. A Slight Bit of Blood

The Queen of Hearts grinned madly as she waltzed her way down the hallway, scepter in her bloody hand as she caressed the ruby-hued tip of the previously crystalline white diamond. With a insanity-laced laugh, she ran her fingers over the red walls, feeling each of the hearts that had been pierced through the thin fabric of the wallpaper and a small portion of the rock under it. Each had been meticulously placed exactly a centimeter over where the comical hearts had once resided, the fake painted ones that used to satiate her hunger towards the bloodlust that would rule her mind. The insanity that had forced its way through the cracks in her prideful mind had thrown all doubts of power and misuse of said power away, locked deep within her, as if they hardly existed anymore, which, to the residents of her bloody, _red,_ Wonderland, they didn't. Small pictures of the residents littered the wall, some crossed out with drying blood, some blank of nothing but the picture of the next resident up for her daily…hunting sprees.

One picture was larger than the rest, blank and untouched by the crimson paint, a pale face accentuated with long golden hair and a black bow, innocent blue eyes watching the Queen with growing interest. With a smile, the Queen cocked her rather large head to the side and let out a shrill cackle, littered with broken words.

"Oh! Dear Alice! You seem to have GROWN! I see this now, and since your head and shoulders have grown, your HEART must have grown as well! And oh, my dear, you _do_ know how much I adore these hearts of yours! I've already managed to collect thousands of your hearts, but your heart still avoids me…"

The Alice in the picture seemed to smirk knowingly at the pristine-looking Queen, her blue eyes sparkling as the Queen advanced with hate in her eyes.

"Alice, oh Alice, it's all they ever talk about! 'When's the sweet little child coming back what gave me the mushroom that grew?', they say, 'When's she coming back, Queen, I MISS HER!'." With a scream, the Queen ripped a knife holding a heart from the bloodstained wall and punctured Alice's face, dragging the knife down slowly, relishing the ripping of the page. The scepter dropped from her hand as piercing laughter echoed down the bloody hallway, the only sound in the palace.


End file.
